Tarzana's 4th birthday
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: Soon it's Tarzana's birthday and she'll be four years old. She's invited her family and friends. Only two left. Who's she going to invite? Read and find out.


It's the 25th of September in the jungle of Pakatoa Island, New Zealand and the little girl, Tarzana, is very excited about her birthday. Her height is now 38.6 - 41.0 inches and her weight is 32.2 - 38.5 pounds. And her hair is now a little short. "Soon it's your birthday, Tarzana. Are you excited?" Jane, her mommy, said. "Yes!" Tarzana said. "She is very excited." Tarzan, Tarzana's daddy, said. Tarzana is going to have a special birthday party: a Moana themed birthday party. Everything is free since Tarzana is very special. Tarzan, Jane and the kid went to get everything they need. They told the gorillas, Tantor the red elephant and Tarzana's Grandfather, Professor Archimedes Q Porter, that they have to go to town to get everything they need and will be right back. Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana went to town. They arrived at the town.

Tarzana wore her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, Yellow 2017 Autumn Winter 100% cotton t shirt Moana tees long sleeve girls t-shirt pullovers tee clothes, new Moana girls denim jean waist pant cloth elastanes, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Disney Moana glitter trainers, 2 yellow scrunchies jumbo clear bead hair tie girl ball ponytail holders and sliver new fashion glass gem Princess Moana locket pendant cartoon movie Maui statement necklace jewelry CT01 13 on (with a photo of Moana, Maui and Tarzana inside).

The things they need are: personalised Moana party bunting /banner / birthday decoration, 6 Disney Moana paper plates birthday party tableware, 120cmx180cm Disney Moana party table cover birthday supplies tableware cloth, 6 Moana plastic party cups, 6pc/set Moana party supplies blowouts whistles birthday party favours decoration supplies noise maker, all 5 characters Disney Moana movie figures cake toppers Demi-God Pua Kakamora, 1 Moana for the birthday girl ! birthday card new gift Disney, Disney Moana w/ Pua birthday party supplies candle 1x, Moana printed latex balloon birthday party decoration 1 - 18pk, 18" Moana foil balloon Disney princess birthday party decorations, Moana tutu outfit, Moana birthday tutu, Moana luau tutu outfit, moana tutu dress, Moana birthday shirt, Moana birthday onesie, 2 lime green elastic ponytail holder jumbo bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls, Disney Moana- birthday party loot bags and 1 Moana Disney princess birthday party invitations invites girls. Her Moana tutu outfit, Moana birthday tutu, Moana luau tutu outfit, moana tutu dress, Moana birthday shirt, Moana birthday onesie has her name on it and the number 4 and the colour of the tutu is green (grass).

"Oh. That's everything." Jane said. "Yeah. Let's go and have our lunch. All this shopping is making me hungry." Tarzan said. Jane and the kid agreed. They went to the restaurant. The same restaurant they went when they adopt Tarzana at the foster agency. After that it's time to go home back to Pakatoa Island, New Zealand on a boat. They arrived home. Then at home while Tarzan and Jane get the supplies to the cupboard ready for her birthday, Tarzana invites her two friends that she knew and loved when they came to Pakatoa Island, New Zealand: Moana of Motunui and her friend, the legendary demigod Maui. She puts the Moana Disney princess birthday party invitations invites girls on the small clear glass message bottle with cork H14cm with Moana and Maui's names sticks outside of it and goes outside to ask Moana's friend, the ocean to send it to them. The ocean nodded. It can understand what Tarzana had said and what she wants it to do.

Meanwhile, in the village of Motunui, Moana and Maui were at Moana's favourite place: the beach, the same place where they were playing with the kid when she came to Motunui with her parents when suddenly they see the ocean came back with the small clear glass message bottle with cork H14cm on it. Tarzana's drawing of them to thank them for letting her and her parents stay in Motunui and to let Maui know about his fishhook are in Moana's fale. Maui is a boisterous demigod of South Pacific legend that primarily serves as an audacious hero and a guardian of mankind. Born on the island village of Motunui, Moana is the daughter of Chief Tui and Sina, with an inherited love for the seas and voyaging. "Maui, look." Moana said. "There's a bottle with an invitation on it." Maui picked it up and opened the cork to get the invitation out. Archimedes have invented a communicator so that Tarzana and her family and friends can talk to Moana and Maui.

"Who's it from, Maui?" Moana asked. "It's from our little friend, Tarzana." Maui said. "Can you read it?" Moana asked. Of course Maui can read. He's a demigod. "Certainly. Tarzana would love you to come to her birthday party on the 1st of October at 1pm-4pm at the treehouse in Pakatoa Island, New Zealand. Call us to let us know when you are coming on her Grandfather's communicator." Maui said. "Let's show that to Dad. Come on!" Moana said. They went to see Moana's parents, Chief Tui and Sina. "Dad! Dad!" Moana said. "Hi, Moana. Maui." Tui said. "Dad, we've been invited." Moana said. "Oh that's great. You've invited to a birthday?". Tui said. "Yes. It's Tarzana's birthday." Moana said. Of course Tarzan and Jane have told Moana and Maui that the kid was born in the 1st of October 2016. "We better call them to let them know that we're coming." Maui said.

Of course Archimedes gave them the communicator. Maui pushed the button. Meanwhile, back in the jungle of Pakatoa Island, New Zealand, Tarzana and her parents were in Archimedes' base camp when suddenly the cummunicator starts beeping. "It's Moana and Maui!" Tarzana exclaimed, happily. Archimedes pushed the button. The screen reveals Moana and Maui. "Hi, guys!" Moana said. "Hi, Moana and Maui." Jane said. "Moana! Maui!" Tarzana exclaimed, happily. "Hey, kid." Maui said to Tarzana. "We just called to let you know that we're coming over right now." Moana said. "Oh! that's great!" Tarzan said. "We'll see you there." Moana said to the kid. "Okay!" Tarzana said. The screen turned off.

Then Moana and Maui arrived in Pakatoa Island, New Zealand where Tarzana and her family and friends are waiting for them at the beach. Moana, Maui and the kid hugged. Then afterwards it's bedtime and Maui is sleeping with his little friend (who wore her purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas and 2 purple light elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders) again. He have read her a bedtime story. Then 7 days has passed and it's Tarzana's birthday. While Tarzan, Jane and Moana get everything ready, Maui went with Tarzana in his arms to the child's room to get her dressed in her Moana tutu outfit, Moana birthday tutu, Moana luau tutu outfit, moana tutu dress, Moana birthday shirt, Moana birthday onesie, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Disney Moana glitter trainers and 2 lime green elastic ponytail holder jumbo bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls.

The party begins! After 3 hours passed it's bedtime. The next morning it's time for Moana and Maui to go home. Tui have told Moana and Maui to wish Tarzana a happy birthday from him, Sina, the rest of the villagers, Moana's pet pig, Pua, and the village rooster, Heihei.

The End!


End file.
